sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow the Hedgehog Jr
Shadow the Hedgehog Jr is a character that appears in the Sonic Boom series as well as the video game Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog son born as the New "Ultimate Life Form", the former arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II until he betrays Eggman and later the ally of Sonic Jr II and Sonic Sr II. Also, he is the son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Cheiron Archer and later the new leader of the Second Team Dark. Later, he became the host of Ultraman Geed. Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. is voiced by Robbie Daymond (Adult), Josh Keaton (Adult), David Hayter (Adult), Kiefer Sutherland (Adult), Kevin Michael Richardson (Adult), Dave Fennoy (Adult), Ashley Johnson (Young), Tara Strong (Young), Debi Derryberry (Young), Jadon Sand (Young) and Raymond Ochoa (Young). Biography The Journey of Shadow Jr and Merga DLC Shadow Jr's Story 7 years after Ultraman Belial mysteriously disappeared when his attempt to wipe out the universe failed, Shadow Jr (who became the host as Ultraman Geed, since the emerge) arrives in Cleveland and later defends a woman from being abused by a drunken man before he ultimately knocks him unconscious. After he stops him, Shadow Jr orders the Cleveland PD to take him into custom before reuniting with the members of Team Dark Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega to journey back to the city of Chicago after leaving the city of Cleveland. After Team Dark arrives in Chicago, they meet the family friend Sojiro Sakura as well as Blaze Jr and Carol Tea and attend the Academy in Chicago where he meet Ryuji , Ann and Makoto during his year-long probation. After Team Dark's arrival, he is drawn into the Velvet Room, where Igor warns him that he must "rehabilitate" to avoid forthcoming ruin, and grants him access to a supernatural mobile app that leads Shadow Jr into the Metaverse and the Palace of the school's abusive volleyball coach Kamoshida. Shadow Jr meets Morgana, who informs him of the ability to change wicked people's hearts by stealing their "Treasure", the emotional root of their behavior, from the Palaces ruled by their Shadow selves. After successfully reforming Kamoshida after his defeat by the hands of Ultraman Geed (Shadow Jr), Shadow Jr and Morgana along with Blaze Jr and Carol form the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, stealing corruption from the hearts of adults in an attempt to reform the city while Shadow Jr gains Ultraman Leo, Ultraseven, Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Cosmos Capsules. Geed is battling a Darklops Zero when an Ultraman appears and drives it off before being shocked to see Geed's resemblance to Belial. The Ultraman is further shocked to see Geed revert to Shadow Jr as Ryuji and Ann get him to safety. Before the Ultraman could follow, he notices Yusuke Kitagawa risking his well being in an attempt to protect a boy before he was hit by a speeding truck. Touched by Yusuke's bravery, and since he needs to heal, the Ultraman decides to merge into the human and form a mutual symbiosis to ensure their survival. As the number of the Phantom Thieves' members and successes grow after learning the Ultraman is Belial's mortal enemy Ultraman Zero. Zero informs Yusuke of Crisis Impact and how Ultraman King sacrificed himself by scattering his essence across the universe to restore it. Zero adds that he was sent to retrieve the Ultra Capsules that were stolen from the Land of Light by Master Albert. Meanwhile, Shadow Jr and Ann find Futaba (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) as Master Albert summons a Darklops Zero to lure out Zero. Shadow Jr transforms into Geed to hold it while Ann gets Futaba to safety, only for Master Thomas to summon two more Darklops Zeros. But when Futaba cheers for Geed by name, Shadow Jr uses the Ultraseven and Leo Capsules to become Ultraman Geed Solid Burning. With Zero seeing the Ultraman become a fusion of his mentor and father, Geed proceeds to defeat the Darklops Zeros with ease. Later, as Shadow Jr meets Futaba while Ann lives in Chicago Hotel with the members of Team Dark, Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega. 15 minutes later, Master Albert (who betrayed the European Legion and became the apprentice of Belial) decides to hasten events by using his newly gained Eleking Capsule with the Ace Killer Capsule to become the Belial Fusion Monster Thunder Killer and lure Geed into a fight. Yusuke along with Blaze Jr and Carol watches Geed being overpowered by Thunder Killer before Zero hijacks his host to aid Geed before the monster runs off. After helping get Shadow Jr back into Chicago Hospital, Ann talks Yosuke to make sure that Shadow Jr is alright. Shadow Jr is depressed over his loss and Zero's popularity as Yusuke admits he enjoyed fighting as an Ultraman. Shadow Jr is offended as he claims that being an Ultraman is harder compared to a salaryman in the city of Chicago, he and Yusuke getting at each other's throats before Yusuke suggests the two switch places. Later, Shadow Jr learns from Ann that Thunder Killer might have been targeting him and confronts the monster when Futaba alerts them to its reappearance. Though overpowered, Shadow Jr's desire to find someone worth protecting allows him to manifest the Geed Claw which he used in Acro Smasher form to destroy Thunder Killer. Later, as Shadow Jr undergoes training under Yusuke to better use his weapon, Master Thomas visits the unconscious body of Belial to be reinvigorated by the Ultraman's power. Master Albert then decides to deal with Zero. While Shadow Jr and Ann work at the Ginga Market, with Ryuji depressed over not winning a drawing to attend Master Albert's lecture in the White House, Yusuke arrives with Shadow Jr, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana and Makoto before the President of the United States appears. He invites everyone present to The White House in Washington, D.C. as guests, with Makoto wary of him with Zero following suit as Yusuke later read one of Master Thomas's books. Zero confides to Shadow Jr that Master Albert's stories are an inversed telling of his own adventures while warning the youth to be on his guard. During the lecture in the White House, he explains his intend to kill the character of Zora in his next work while calling Yusuke to the stage. Zero takes over Yusuke's body to confront Master Thomas, who tells him not to make a move for what will happen next. Though acting out a scene to explain the building is rigged to explode should Zero act against him, Master Albert proceeds to summons a Galactron. As Shadow Jr becomes Geed to fight Galactron, Ann unable to kill him as he arranged the lecture to be taped, Master Albert explains no one needs to die if Zero sacrifices himself. Zero reluctantly accepts the terms as he is allowed to run outside to be obliterated by Galactron, separating himself from Yusuke's body to protect him from the blast with his Ultra Zero Eye NEO turned to stone. Geed goes berserk over Zero's demise, yet is powerless as Master Albert orders Galactron to shutdown as the Ultraman reverts to human form. Master Albert then releases his hostages before taking his leave. In Chicago, with Morgana unable to detect Zero's presence within Yusuke, Shadow Jr was about to go after Master Albert with Yusuke attempting to stop him from risking his life. Yusuke blames himself for Zero's demise and admits that he is deathly afraid and leaves the Zero Eye in Shadow Jr's home as he intends to get his family out of town. While the others, Shadow Jr is confident that Zero will return and do his best until then. The next day, Master Albert reactivates Galactron to call Shadow Jr out. As the Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega pack up, Yusuke leaves Makoto to get Morgana got of Chicago while he remains to do what he can to protect their home. Arriving as Geed fight Galactron, Yusuke sees Makoto as she gives him back the Zero Eye. Yusuke's desire to protect everyone revives Zero as the Ultraman takes over to join Geed in fighting Galactron together. Master Albert responds by summoning another Galactron to even the playing field, with Zero dealing with it while Geed fights the first one. Things seem hopeless when Ultraman Hikari appears before Zero to give him and Yusuke their own Riser and New Generation Ultra Capsules. Zero combines his Zero Eye and Riser to use New Generation Capsules and become Ultraman Zero Beyond as he and Geed Acro Smasher proceed to destroy the Galactrons while Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega along with the Phantom Thieves find Haru in the New York's Grand Central Station after the Galactrons were destroyed by Geed and Zero. Later, they attract the attention of public and police, including Sae and the Chicago PD detective prodigy Goro Akechi. The Phantom Thieves learn that a secret group, including a black-masked assassin, are using the Metaverse to murder their targets and are framing them for the killings. In their pursuit of the conspiracy, the group is joined by Akechi, who is subsequently revealed to be the black-masked assassin. Escaping into hiding in Chicago with Sae's help along with the Chicago PD and the UNSC, the Phantom Thieves deduce that the conspiracy's leader is Masayoshi Shido, who has been using Akechi's ability to infiltrate the Metaverse to remove obstacles to becoming Mayor of Chicago and imposing his reforms on United States of America. When the Phantom Thieves infiltrate Shido's Palace, they face Akechi, who turns out to be Shido's illegitimate son and plots to get revenge on him for years of neglect. Once defeated, Akechi sacrifices himself to allow them to reach Shido while Zero finds a wormhole at the coordinates and ventures in, in which Shadow Jr gains Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra Capsules where they use it to defeat Shido. Despite Shido's arrest and confession by the UNSC after his heart has been changed, the public remains interested and has earned the trust in both authority and the Phantom Thieves after the charges against them were dropped. In response, Belial escapes and arrives on Earth, who kills Master Albert for betraying his trust while intending to absorb Geed. When Zero intervenes and battles his nemesis in Beyond form, Geed forced him off so he can battle his father. But Belial uses Kei's Riser with the Five King and Zogu 2nd Form Capsules to Fusion Rise into Chimeraberus to overpower both Ultramen before absorbing Geed and flying off to the moon so he can completely assimilate his son's being uninterrupted. As everyone has no idea how to save Riku from being assimilated by Belial, Zero questions Laiha on the voice that only she can hear. He speculates the voice to be that of Ultraman King, advising her to go to the Tsutsui General Hospital: which built on the epicenter of the Crisis impact. There, Ann meets King as he reveals that she became a Little Star because her parents' prayer for her to have no complications at birth. King also offers to project Ann to Shadow Jr as Belial uses his illusions to metaphysically temp the youth to accept him as Zero physically confronts Chimeraberus and is overpowered. King defends Ann from Belial as she reaches Shadow Jr, giving him the strength to escape Chimeraberus's body before knocking his father back to Earth. As Geed gains the people's support while battling Chimeraberus, Ann transfers her Little Star to Shadow Jr in the form of the Ultraman King Capsule. Using it with the Belial Capsule, Shadow Jr creates the King Sword to become Ultraman Geed Royal Mega-Master. Belial is livid over the turn of events as Geed destroys Chimeraberus while telling his father that he is the master of his own destiny. Geed gains the Jack, Ace, and Taro Ultra Capsules soon after. With Geed now fully accepted by everyone, Shadow Jr and his friends celebrate in Earth. A week has passed since Belial's defeat Igor took Dark Lugiel and Alien Empira Capsules from the UNSC. UNSC requests Shadow Jr's help when they receive a message from Igor that he will kills the President of the United States unless Shadow Jr to hands the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel Capsules. While Fireteam Osiris is concerned it might be a trap for Shadow, the Phantom Thieves make a final heist to steal the Treasure of Mementos which is later joined by Infinite (who is later revived by the UNSC), the people's Palace at the Metaverse's core. Inside, they discover that the public is in chaos and has chosen to give up their own autonomy. The Phantom Thieves are then ejected from Mementos by the Treasure, the Holy Grail, and vanish after witnessing the Metaverse merging with reality. Waking in the Velvet Room, Shadow Jr confronts Igor, Caroline and Justine. Caroline and Justine regain their memories and merge into Lavenza, their true form. Lavenza reveals that the real Igor was imprisoned by Yaldabaoth, the Holy Grail, who was created from humanity's wish to give up control. Through a bet made with Igor over humanity's goals, Yaldabaoth had given Shadow Jr and Akechi their abilities to see whether the world would be preserved or be destroyed through their actions, all while steering the game in his favor. Shadow Jr rejects Yaldabaoth's offer to return to his world at the cost of his freedom, and he, along with the rest of the Phantom Thieves, fight him until Yaldabaoth is intercepted by Zero as he saves the President of the United States with the Fireteam Osiris taking her safety while Infinite and the Phantom Thieves hold the Sturm off. But Master Albert (who fakes his death) retaliates by using the King Joe and Galactron Capsules to transform into King Galactron as he causes the UNSC ship to crash, overpowering Geed Royal Mega-Master and Zero Beyond before they manage to defeat him. After Yaldabaoth is defeated, he refused to give up until Shadow Jr's Confidants rally the popular support of the people, severing Yaldabaoth's control of humanity and allowing Shadow Jr to awaken Satanael and transform into Ultraman Geed (Royal Mega Baser) to destroy Yaldabaoth and the Metaverse. After Yaldabaoth's demise, Belial retrieves the Dark Lugiel and Alien Empira Capsules and claims the Sturm Organ before using to transform into Ultraman Belial Atrocious. After transforming into his Atrocious form, Belial makes his presence known to Earth and declares his intent to wipe out the planet as a display of his new power once fully charged. Tremors soon begin to occur as the Phantom Thieves learns from the UNSC that Belial is using the Sturm Organ to absorb the scattered essence of Ultraman King and convert it into his power, which can badly effect the universe if left unchecked. Sensing Zero after he transformed, Belial returns to Earth and faces his mortal enemy in what he intends to be their final battle with an unexpected advantage in a dying Master Thomas holding Infinite and Amy Jr hostage. Though Vent and Alie manages to drive Master Thomas from Makoto and Futaba before facing him, the plan falls apart when Belial and grounds the Neo Britannia, forcing Riku to transform into Geed prematurely to save a weakened Zero while vowing to settle things with his father. Geed assumes Royal Mega-Master form to combat Belial before being greatly overpowered. Zero manages to prevent Belial from absorbing any more of King's power, but he is mortally wounded in the process as Father of Ultra appears and restrains Belial within a barrier to give the group time to recuperate. The next day, with Yusuke still in the hospital, Father's barrier shatters as Geed joins the fray once more while Ann settles things with Master Albert before giving him closure as his life comes to an end. Infinite enters the fully restored Zegan to commence the plan to trap Belial in the void. But Belial easily destroys Zegan with Geed forced to fight his father alone, his refusal to give up in the face of hopelessness reaching the Ultramen across the universe as King's spirit creates constructs of Geed's other forms to fight with him. The five Geeds manage to fight Belial back to his usual form with Geed sacrificing himself to drag Belial into the void. As Geed battles Belial, he sees the evil Ultraman's memories and makes a final attempt to reason with him before destroying him and then returning to his world as the portal collapses. With the universe restored, King regains his physical form as he and Father take their leave. After Belial's death, Shadow Jr orders the Chicago PD to prosecute Shido for a treason. While Shadow Jr left the Phantom Thieves, the rest of the Phantom Thieves and his Confidants successfully help secure evidence of Shadow Jr's retirement, leading to came out of retirement. Sometime after, as Zero leaves Yusuke's body to rejoin the Ultramen, Shadow Jr and the others are resuming their usual daily lives with Geed now recognized as a true hero. By spring, after Infinite thanked Shadow Jr for his help, Shadow Jr's friends along with Blaze Jr, Carol Tea, Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega drive him back to New York City. Appearance Shadow Jr's appearance is mostly the same as his late main series counterpart, except for a few physical and clothing differences. He is slimmer and has longer arms and legs, and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a taller appearance, and he has cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top side quills. His attire includes white gloves with red backs which have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. His shoes look much like the Air Shoes, except his has large red tongues and longer red and black cuffs. Around his wrists and ankles he has golden ring bands. Personality Shadow Jr. is a cold and edgy character. He comes off as blunt, arrogant and uncaring and does not take kindly to outside interference, swiftly disposing of whoever gets in his way. Extremely aggressive and lacking in inhibitions, he is perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, unlike Sonic Jr II, and believes that justice must be had by any means necessary. Despite his villanous tendencies, his motivations to fight are purely related to his pride. Because of this, he is often very destructive and even brutal in battle. Still, he usually maintains a calm, if not aloof and indifferent, attitude, and shows a general interest in nothing. Shadow has a strong sense of purpose and sticks to his goals with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until it is fulfilled. He is also not one to run away from a confrontation. Shadow Jr. is fiercely independent. A lone wolf, he believing friendship to be a sign of weakness and refuses to serve anyone but himself. Even when joining forces with others, he has no interest in collaborating or the group's plans unless it aligns with his own goals. He is likewise very serious and has little patience for silly behavior, having no issues criticizing others harshly or speaking out his low opinions for others. He despises weakness and people he deems weak, but is willing to at least give compliments when deserved. Shadow Jr. is also vengeful and not one to let go of grudges easily; once free from Lyric's control, he spent most of his time hunting down Lyric to make him pay for enslaving him. Powers and abilities Shadow Jr is a very powerful individual who can match Sonic Jr in both speed and abilities. He can move at speeds that rivals Sonic Jr II's and is exceptionally strong, kicking Sonic into the ground with such force that he made an impact crater in the ground. Shadow has as well impressive durability; even after taking a direct hit from Sonic Jr II's spin attack while his guard was down and getting knocked through a house, Shadow instantly got back up. He is also able to project red energies for a variety of purposes; he can envelope himself in a red aura which empowers his attacks and makes him virtually invulnerable, throw energy bolts named Chaos Spears to attack his enemies and unleash an explosion of energy named the Chaos Blast. He is also capable of teleportation. Shadow Jr is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of taking on both Sonic Jr II and Tails in combat at the same time and has even outfought Sonic. Shadow can as well perform the spin attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball. In this stance, Shadow Jr can damage, destroy and mow down obstacles or foes when in motion and even equal Sonic's spin attack head-on. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II is Shadow's tense arch rival and his equal in both speed, abilities and dashing looks. Despite their similarities, they are polar opposites in every way, with Shadow disagreeing with nearly everything Sonic Jr. II stands for. While Sonic Jr II is joyful, free-spirited and adventurous, Shadow is brooding, serious and violently aggressive. Whereas Sonic draws strength from his friends and believes in teamwork, Shadow is a loner who only relies on himself. Shadow Jr. shares a bitter arch-rivalry with Sonic Jr. II which go way back, and is determined to defeat him at all costs due to his pride. He finds Sonic Jr. II extensively annoying and criticizes him for being weak and a disgrace to hedgehog-kind. Shadow Jr. also firmly thinks of himself as Sonic's superior, and whenever they meet, they usually end up arguing. While willing to ignore Sonic out of a sense of superiority, Shadow will just as easily pick a fight with him, and will go out of his way to defeat or even kill Sonic Jr. II to prove how pathetic he is, which Shadow Jr. justifies on the grounds that Sonic Jr. II deserves it for being such a disgrace. In fact, fighting Sonic Jr. II is one of the few things Shadow Jr. ever shows an interest in. For all his animosity though, Shadow has a small degree of respect for Sonic Jr. II, willingly complimenting Sonic and letting him go after he beat Lyric. Later, after he betrayed Relius he is later became an ally of Team Sonic. Relius Clover In spite of their shared animosity for Sonic Jr, Shadow Jr. thinks little of Relius Clover. While the Relius idolizes Shadow Jr, Shadow Jr. thinks of Relius as a pathetic fool and buffoon who is only a waste of his time, an opinion which he openly tells him. Regardless, Shadow Jr. was once willing to join forces with Relius Clover to plan Sonic Jr. II's demise, although he left once he got fed up with him. In battle, Shadow Jr. will not hesitate to brush Relius away, but at the same time finds him such an annoyance that he would abandon a fight with Sonic Jr. II just to get away from him. Despite this, however, Shadow Jr. II seems to have at least a hint of tolerance towards Relius, begrudgingly letting him to betray Relius when he could not have easily left or attacked him instead, but to retire and ally with Team Sonic. Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II *[the Hedgehog Sr II *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Gomess *Type-3 Kiryu *Ragna the Bloodedge Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II (arch-rival; former later ally) Enemies *Lyric the Last Ancient *Relius Clover Trivia *Shadow Jr.'s appearance in the Sonic Boom franchise was first officially hinted to the public as one of two "fan-favorite" characters, along with Metal Sonic, to appear in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. *Unlike his main series counterpart, whenever Shadow Jr. curls up into a spinball form, he gives off a fully-red color instead of his black color with small shades of red. The trail that follows him is also red as opposed to yellowish-orange. See also *Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Freedom Planet characters